Distorted
by ggirl722
Summary: A series of attacks verify that a killer is on the prowl, and eagerly hunting for his next victim. Will the team catch him when one of their own becomes a victim? Grillows....
1. Chapter 1

Title: Distorted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: A series of attacks verify that a killer is on the prowl, and eagerly hunting for his next victim. (GC)

(spoilers) Set this season

Except there is no Sara and Gil...

* * *

6

6

Glen Sterling walked through his house checking doors and windows to make sure they were locked before heading off to bed.

"You coming to bed hun?" his wife called from the bedroom

Glen took a detour through his kitchen to fill his empty glass with water "yeah," he called walking down the hall. "When did the water cooler get delivered?" he asked finishing off his glass of water.

"I wasn't home." She slid in the bed "But at least it was delivered on time, and not three days late like last month."

"Yeah." He smiled kissing his wife good night.

Liz and her husband hadn't been asleep for long when she was jolted awake.

"Glen?" she sat up looking over at her husband "Did you hear that?"

She didn't wait for a response from her sleeping husband as she listened for another minute and then returned to warmth under her blankets.

Seconds later she sat up again, something wasn't right and she could feel it.

"Glen." She shook her husband's sleeping figure; "Wake-up!"

"Glen I…" she froze in fear as she watched her bedroom door open.

6

6

Gil Grissom slipped under the yellow tape that surrounded the Sterling residence.

"Gil;" Brass headed toward him "Where's your team? I couldn't get a hold of anyone, and I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"What's going on?"

"One victim," Brass turned to the man sitting in the police cruiser. "Glen Sterling." He pointed " Says he went to bed last night with his wife and when he woke up this morning he was covered in her blood and she was next to him." He paused "Dead."

Gil watched the man as he grieved the loss of his wife. "He doesn't remember anything?"

Brass shook his head "Says he slept through the whole thing."

"Gil!" Catherine called as she approached the two men. "Sorry I'm late. I was at the dentist with Lindsey."

Gil nodded "I was just heading in."

Catherine gripped her case and followed in behind him.

"The house is immaculate" Catherine commented as the two headed through the living room.

Gil was the first to reach the bedroom, when he pushed the door open the grisly scene before him stopped them in there tracks.

"My god;" Catherine whispered "talk about overkill."

Gil nodded as he cautiously approached the body; instantly he noticed that the victim's throat was cut.

"She fought like hell." Catherine pointed to the small cuts on her hand which she assumed were caused by the knife as Liz tried to stop blows her attacker delivered.

Gil knelt down "Hair." He grabbed his tweezers "maybe we'll get lucky."

Catherine placed her kit on the floor and began photographing the scene. "I've got a shoe print in blood leading outside the window."

Gil joined her at the window. "I'll process the outside. Maybe our attacker got sloppy trying to flee."

Catherine didn't respond as Gil left the room.

6

6

Once outside Gil approached the bedroom window. He immediately collected the discarded running shoe that was left underneath bedroom window sill.

"Hey Grissom;" Nick and Greg arrived on scene "Where do you want us?"

Gil bagged his evidence and turned to both men "Catherine's inside. Take over where she left off, "I'm sending her back to the lab with the body."

Nick nodded and the two men headed inside.

6

6

Catherine waited patiently as Doc Robbins preformed the autopsy on Liz Sterling.

"Blunt force trauma." He noted pointing to the back of the victim's head "I pulled these splinters of wood from the wound. I'm guessing by the quality of the wood it would have been a table of some kind. But that's not what killed her."

"She took one hell of a beating. What was the time of death?"

"Judging by the temperature of the body she died somewhere between one and two this morning."

"It took awhile for her too bleed out." Catherine remarked

Doc Robbins nodded "She was sexually assaulted, a condom was used; you will have to determine whether or not the husband used protection and if he and his wife were together that night. During the assumed assault the condom that was used broke and your attacker left a piece behind, spermicide killed whatever semen may have been left behind. But I sent the latex down to the lab."

"So which one of these wounds killed her." She pointed to the lacerations.

"Eleven stab wounds in all," he reported "Strangely not one of these wounds on her torso was fatal, in fact one or two of them are superficial, they barely penetrated the body. I figure she slowly began bleeding to death and the attacker got tired of waiting and slashed her throat."

Catherine didn't respond as she kept her eyes on the body

"I hear the husband claims he slept right through the attack?"

Catherine nodded "Yeah try and figure that one out." She commented

"You know." Doc began "I remember a several months back a case that." He paused "A case Warrick had worked, where the husband claimed the same thing, his wife survived, she claimed that someone entered her home and assaulted her, he attacked her, the same way."

"I'll make sure to check that out." She sighed as she pulled out her cell phone to call Grissom.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Distorted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: A series of attacks verify that a killer is on the prowl, and eagerly hunting for his next victim. (GC)

(Spoilers) Set this season

Except; there is no Sara and Gil relationship...

Chapter 2

6

6

"Mr. Sterling, I know this is hard for you, but there are a few questions that need to be asked."

Glen Sterling sat across from Brass and Gil in the interrogation room.

"I understand." He sighed; holding his head in his hands.

"You said you went to bed around midnight?"

"Yeah." He looked up "Could I get something to drink, some water?"

Gil nodded and motioned to the officer near the door.

"Did your wife seem distressed at all in time you arrived home until the two of you went to bed?"

Glen shook his head "No, shh…I think…she was fine, I remember…" he paused "I don't remember much, just that I said goodnight to her."

"Did your wife have any enemies, anyone who would want to hurt you or your wife?"

"N…n….no!" he slurred "She…everyone loved her, I don't understand how this could have happened." He raised his voice "Why would someone do this?"

"I don't know." Gil paused as the requested drink was delivered, "You said you fell asleep and when you woke up, you found your wife."

"It was a nightmare, the worst you could imagine and I slept through the whole things. How could I have not heard anything?"

"When you and your wife were intimate did you use any type of protection?"

Glen furrowed his brow "you mean like condoms; no, we wanted a family, we tried any chance we got."

"Were you and your wife intimate the night she died? Gil asked

"No." Glen shook his head "To be honest it's been about a week since…." He paused remembering the last time he had made love to his wife "We were both so busy." He began to tear

"Did your wife ever..." He paused knowing his next question might upset Glen "Could your wife have left your home for any reason after you went to sleep; possibly met with someone, or had someone come to your home?"

"No, w…why would she leave, it was late when we went to b….bed, and I am a light sleeper, If my wife was getting out of bed, I would know."

Gil nodded "Mr. Sterling do you take anything to help you sleep at night?"

"N…never, I never have any …t….trouble sleeping." He spoke as his hands began to shake "I don't….I…don't feel…."

Glen began to speak but was unable to finish.

"Mr. Sterling?" Gil stood up as Glen's body fell to the floor and began to convulse.

Gil and Brass both headed toward the man. Gil was the first to bend down. "He's having a seizure."

The officer that had brought the water immediately called for an ambulance.

6

6

"Anything on the shoe that was left behind;" Catherine asked as she entered the lab.

Nick looked up "I swabbed the inside of the shoe, no luck, whoever wore this shoe made sure his or her feet were well covered. I did run the shoe tread and there was a match found."

"Let me guess." Catherine began "From an old case of Warricks'?"

Nick nodded "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Robbins, told me."

Nick nodded "Well, I pulled the files on the case." He pointed to the sealed documents.

Catherine helped herself and opened the file.

"Doc said there were similarities; but wow" she flipped through the crime scene photos. "There's our shoe print." She showed Nick the picture. "And look; a shoe was also left behind." She smiled "along with DNA, but there was nothing to match it to."

"There's still nothing."

"Yeah;" She sighed "But why leave a shoe at each scene? What's the point?"

Nick shrugged as he slid the evidence back in its bag. "Maybe to throw us of track; has anything come back on the blood samples?"

Catherine shook her head "Not yet. But the samples of blood taken from the husbands clothes and from the fingernails of the victim might change that."

Nick nodded "Let's hope it does."

"Yeah;" Catherine looked down as her cell phone went off. "Alright Nicky" she walked out "keep my posted."

"Grissom;" She spoke; as she answered the call, "It hasn't come back yet. But I'm headed that way now, I'll meet you there."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Title: Distorted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Rating: T

Summary: A series of attacks verify that a killer is on the prowl,  
and eagerly hunting for his next victim. (GC) Grillows

* * *

Chapter 3

"It's all her blood." Wendy reported "which isn't a surprise considering she was stabbed repeatedly."

Gil nodded as Catherine entered the room. "What about the fingernail scrapings?"

"The skin that was taken from her fingernails is not our victims or the husbands." Wendy paused "And there were no hits in the DNA database."

"So the DNA Evidence we have is a dead end?"

"Not necessarily." Catherine spoke up "I have a sample we can compare it to from a case that Warrick worked a few months back, same m.o., if we can get a confirmed match between the two we might get ahead."

Gil nodded and turned to Wendy as Catherine handed off the sample "Let me know as soon as the results come back."

Catherine followed after Gil as he headed out of the room.

"I hear our suspect was rushed to the hospital?" Catherine inquired.

Gil nodded "He had a seizure, while Brass and I were questioning him."

"A seizure?" Catherine repeated "Is he…" she began

"GHB;" He cut her off as he read from the file he held in his hand "A substantial amount of the GHB, was found in his system."

"The date rape drug;" she commented "That would explain why he slept through the attack."

Gil nodded taking a seat at his desk "And why he doesn't remember anything."

"Donovan Baker." She told him. "He had a seizure, and it was found that GHB was in his system."

"And he is?" Gil was confused

"The case I was telling you about. The cases are clearly related, the last know attack was a few months ago. Same situation, the husband was drugged; the wife was assaulted and left for dead, except she survived."

"Was there a suspect?"

"None, other then the husband who was cleared shortly after; the wife" she looked down "Amy. Left Vegas after the marriage fell apart. I have Brass looking for the husband. In fact." She looked at her pager as it began to vibrate. "Speak of the devil."

* * *

Brass, Catherine and Gil made their way up the front porch of Donovan Baker's one bedroom home, knocked and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" A voice boomed from the opposite side of the door

"Mr. Baker?" Brass began "Las Vegas Police Department."

"What do you want?" the voice sounded again

"I wanted to talk to you about your wife." Brass replied

There was a brief period of silence before the front door opened. "My ex-wife;" Donovan corrected him. "I don't know where she is, I haven't heard from her since she moved last month."

"Mr. Baker." Gil began "I was wondering if we could talk to you about the night your ." he paused " about the night of the attack."

Donovan shrugged "I still don't remember anything. The doctor said I was drugged. I keep trying to remember. I close my eyes and I try but it doesn't work. I read that with the type of drug I was given I may never remember anything."

"You don't know of anyone that might want to hurt you or your ex?" Gil asked

"No, it's like I told the last guy that was here. " I don't know why this happened to us, I don't know who would think of doing something so horrific. I don't know. All I don know is that my marriage and my life ended that night, and I will never be the same. I don't know why I you are making me go through this again. I.." he paused " Did this happen to someone else?"

Gil looked over at Catherine

"We have reason to believe the person responsible for your attack has attacked someone else."

Donovan didn't respond

"If at any time you happen to remember anything, anything at all, would you give me a call?" Gil handed him his card.

Donovan nodded "I can't promise anything." He replied stepping back into his house.

"Well." Brass turned to Gil and Catherine "We are no farther along then we were before."

Gil nodded as he and Catherine headed toward their vehicle.

"I'll see you two later." Brass added getting in his vehicle

Gil climbed in the drivers seat and froze

"Gil?" Catherine pulled on her seat belt "You okay?"

"I couldn't imagine." Gil ignored her question

"Imagine what?" she asked

"How guilty he must be feeling. Knowing that his wife was reaching for him, screaming his name, screaming for him to help her and he couldn't. He couldn't help her."

"Bad things happen to good people and no one knows why." Catherine concluded

"I wouldn't be able to handle it." He looked over at her "If something happened to you."

Catherine sighed and leaned toward him "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." He smiled kissing her

"You want to get out of here?" she smiled "Just for a few hours, we could both use the rest."

Gil nodded "Yeah, that's a good idea."

* * *

"Mom?" Catherine called as she pushed through the front door.

"Kitchen!" she replied looking up at the clock on the wall

"Hey." Catherine appeared in the kitchen "You're still here."

"Not for long" Lily smiled "I have an appointment at nine."

"Sorry." Catherine instantly remembered "Where was my head."

Lily didn't reply

"Gil!" she smiled as she noticed Gil standing in the doorway "Don't be shy."

Gil smiled and made his way into the kitchen "It's nice to see you."

"And you as well." He smiled hugging her

"Well this is nice." Lily turned back to her daughter "it's not very often I see you in the morning."

"It's not something you should get used to; I'm just tired; we have to go back in a few hours."

"And you came to tuck her in?" Lily looked over at Gil and winked

Catherine shook her head "Mom!"

Lily smiled "I'll be back for Lindsey when she gets home from school." She smiled kissing her daughter "I'll see you later. Oh." She pointed "I changed the jug on your water cooler."

"I don't know why she does that." Catherine walked over and filled her glass. "She's going to put out her back."

Gil smiled as her wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist "She's stubborn." He whispered "Now I know where you get it from."

"Keep it up." She smiled turning to him "You'll be sleeping on the couch."

Gil leaned forward pressed his lips against hers and reached for the glass she was holding. "Hey." Catherine slapped his arm as he pulled away and quickly emptied her glass.

"Very refreshing;" Gil smiled taking her hand in his and pulling her toward the bedroom.

"You know we have to sleep Gil. We..." she began only to have his lips crash down on hers.

"Gil." She turned her head giving him access to her neck. "If you keep this up we are still going to be tired when we go back to work, which would defeat the purpose on coming home to get some rest."

Gil didn't respond with words, instead he found her lips once more and deepened the kiss.

Seconds later he pulled away leaving Catherine breathless. He kept his eyes on her as he slipped off his shoes and clothes and climbed in bed.

"You always do that to me." She exhaled taking note of the smirk on his face. "One of these days" she smiled at him as she turned toward the bathroom. "One of these days;"

Gil smiled to himself and waited for Catherine to come out of the bathroom. "So…" He began "Things are going good with Lindsey?"

"Yeah;" Catherine replied through the bathroom door. "She's doing so well in school; she's making the right choices when it comes to boys."

"Boys?" Gil joked "Am I going to have to beat anyone up?"

Catherine smiled to herself "Not yet. But I'll let you know." She paused; "I think we should tell her about us." She paused to wash her face "I've been talking to her about the possibility of you and I, but I haven't really told her that we are together. I didn't know how you felt about it, since we haven't told anyone."

Catherine dried her face "Gil?" she called, when he didn't respond. "Grissom?" she called again walking out of the bathroom.

"Asleep." She smiled as she climbed in bed with him.

* * *

Catherine awoke to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Shit!" she quickly sat up "My god." She sighed looking at the time.

The clock read that it was ten thirty am, she reached over to switch it off and flopped backward in bed.

She looked next to her to notice Gil hadn't budged, she didn't think much of him not waking up, but she couldn't remember setting the alarm clock.

Catherine sat up again; her room was dark even though it was daylight outside, the shades had been drawn, something else she didn't recall doing.

Catherine looked over at Gil, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Deciding not to wake him she slowly climbed out of bed and headed toward her bathroom, she quietly closed the door, and switched on the light; she filled a glass with water, took a few sips and dumped the rest in the sink.

She took one more look at her reflection in the mirror, turned off the bathroom light and opened the door.

"Hello beautiful." An unknown voice boomed from the masked man in front of her.

Before she could scream he had grabbed the back of her head with one hand and pressed his other firmly across her mouth, he pushed her backward in to the dark bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Distorted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Rating: M

Summary: A series of attacks verify that a killer is on the prowl,  
and eagerly hunting for his next victim. (GC)

**********************************************************************************************

Chapter 4

Catherine reached up and tried to break free of his hold, but the man was to strong.

"Stop fighting." He growled "It won't do you any good."

Catherine ignored him and tried pulling for his mask, but he moved his head from her reach.

"Tisk,Tisk," he scolded slamming her into the wall "You wouldn't want to give me a reason to kill you when I'm done…" he asked holding her against the wall with one hand now at her throat. "Would you?" he continued as he brought a large knife into her view.

Catherine's eyes grew wide and she dropped her hands.

"Good girl." He loosened his grip from her throat.

"Gil!" she screamed the second she felt him let go.

"I don't like that." He snapped at her as he grabbed her hair. "I suggest you shut your mouth." He pulled throwing her to the bathroom floor.

"No!" she protested when she felt him pull her arms behind her back "Stop!"

The masked intruder ignored her as he pressed his knee into her back.

"Please!" Catherine sobbed "Why are you doing this?"

He still didn't reply as he pulled her to her feet. "You and I are going to have a good time. If you're a good girl then you'll live."

"What do you want from me?" she asked hoping to stall what was to come.

The man ignored her , slapped tape over her mouth. " Just in case." He advised and pulled her from the bathroom.

"It's sad isn't it." The man spoke referring to Gil. "He seems so close but yet he's so far away."

Catherine struggled to break free from his hold as he pulled her toward the bed.

"You women always makes this harder then it has to be." He pulled her close to him, so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

Catherine's body began to shake as he caressed her cheek with his cold, glove covered hands.

"It's not going to be a bad as you think." he whispered pulling her face toward him to press his lips against her tape covered mouth.

Catherine struggled against him once more, trying in vain to slip from his grasp.

"You keep fighting me." He stepped away and shoved her, Catherine lost her footing and slammed to the ground.

The man then turned and walked toward Gil;

"Gil!" Catherine attempted to scream his name through the barricade on her mouth, but only muffled sounds came out.

The man looked over at her as he took out his knife once again.

"No!" another muffled plea in hopes to warn the unresponsive man on her bed.

"He's gone." The man spoke pulling off his mask. "Oops...I guess you've seen my face."

Catherine clamped her eyes shut

"Open your eyes bitch!" he charged at her and violently pulled her off the floor.

Catherine refused, opening her eyes to see him didn't mean good things for her. He obviously had no intention to let her live.

"Open your fucking eyes!" he squeezed at her throat.

Catherine's eyes shot open when she felt her air flow cut off.

"There you are!" he smiled ripping the tape from her mouth

"Pl..ple…" Catherine tried to speak, but he wasn't letting go of her throat.

She began to feel her body lose all of its power and he felt her body being to fall.

"Not yet." He let go of her throat and watched her exhausted figure fall to the ground. "I'm not ready to let you go." He whispered crawling to her side.

Catherine looked up at him, all the while trying to catch her breath.

"I want to hear you scream." He whispered, scrapping the knife across her thigh.

Catherine winced at the pain, but was unable to scream for she hadn't yet caught her breath.

The man didn't let up, he sliced her thigh with his knife again, and again watched as she winced in pain, but still she didn't scream.

"You're tough." he dropped the knife and replaced it with his hand. "Let's see how tough you really are."

Catherine closed her eyes and tried to pull her body from his reach.

"Where do you think you are going?" he stood up and watched as she desperately tried to escape.

As soon as Catherine made it to the doorway of her bedroom he headed toward her. "Time's up." he bent down and by her legs he pulled her back to him. "I know I am going to really enjoy this."

"No!" Catherine pleaded "Please don't do this."

The man ignored her please and pinned her body beneath him. He watched as tears streamed down her face.

"He's a very lucky man." he smiled "What does a man like that have that I don't?"

Catherine didn't respond

"You're trembling." he bent down and kissed her neck. If I had you I would make sure nothing like this ever happened."

Catherine closed her eyes and left the tremors in her body take over "Please stop!" she whispered "Ple... please.."

It wasn't until she heard the sound of his zipper that Catherine began to scream, "Good," he smirked "Just what I wanted to hear."

Catherine tried kicking up her legs to knock him off of her, but her attempts failed. Her body slumped backward with no more will to fight. "Is that it?" he asked as he reached under her shirt and cut off her panties. "Is that all you've got."

Catherine clenched her eyes shut when she felt his hands violate her.

"Your telling me no." he kissed her lips "But your body is telling me something different."

Catherine's eyes remained closed as warm tears flowed down her face. She wanted to be sick, she wanted to scream, she wanted Gil to wake up and save her.

Catherine waited but Gil didn't wake up, he didn't save her and she had no more energy left to scream.

"I....I'm...." she began opening her eyes at the sudden urge to vomit. "I'm...going to be.... sick..." she managed to mutter.

Her assaulter opened his eyes in time to watch Catherine's head turn quickly to her side.

"Fuck!" he screamed quickly pulling away from her. "You fucking bitch!" he zipped up his pants., and began pacing the floor in front of her. "You've ruined it," he screamed " You've ruined the moment!"

In this nightmare Catherine felt momentary relief to have him off of her. She struggled to pull her body to sit up, only to have him grab her hair. Flashing the knife in front of her he didn't waste a second, he covered her mouth and plunged the blade into her side.

Catherine's screams were drowned out by his forcefull hand, as he brought the knife down once more only a few inches from the first wound.

By the fourth strike Catherine's legs had buckled and the only thing keeping her up was her attacker.

Blood ran down the front of her legs and covered her bare feet beneath her. The man kissed her once more without mercy, Catherine took this as her last opportunity. If she was to die like this she would make sure she would take enough of him to help in the investigation. The second she felt his tongue enter her mouth she bit down with as much force as possible.

The man screemd at the sudden stab of pain that coarsed through his body. He grabbed her throat and pulled her from him. "You bitch!" he screamed " You stupid bitch!"

Catherine didn't have anything let in her to even look up at him. He reached up to his mouth as he felt warm blood escape his lips. He didn't utter another word he simply let go of her and let her body slump the floor.

Catherine watched as he walked calmy from her bedroom, and listened as he walked out of her home.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Distorted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Rating: M

Summary: A series of attacks verify that a killer is on the prowl, and eagerly hunting for his next victim. (GC)

(spoilers) Set this season

**

Catherine tried to ignore the searing pain that was tearing through her body as she pulled at the rope that bound her hands behind her back. With no success, she tried to drag her wounded body to the nightstand in hopes to find her phone.

Her blood soaked night shirt clung to her body, as a trail of her blood marked the path she was taking. Catherine clenched her eyes closed and tried to control her breathing. She struggled to pull once more before being overwhelmed by the pain of movement and gave up collapsing face down on the carpet.

"Gil." She spoke just above a whisper, her throat raw from screaming. "Please. Wake up." She inhaled trying to cope with pain. "Please…."

**

"Mr. Sterling." Brass began "The doctor's said you had a large amount of Gamma Hydroxybutyric Acid in your system. Better know as GHB."

Glen Sterling looked at Brass as if he had two heads "I'm not sure what you are talking about." He replied putting his previously discarded t-shirt over his hospital gown.

"The date rape drug;" Brass spoke "Your system has been flushed, what you experienced with the seizure was a rare but severe side effect.

"I don't get it." Glen told him as he lay back down on his hospital bed "How would that drug have got in my system."

"That's why I am here. Did you go anywhere that night, anywhere that someone may have slipped the drug into your drink or into something you ate?"

Glen shook his head "I made dinner for both my wife and myself, we had wine but it was homemade."

"So you remember having dinner with her?"

Glen nodded "I've been getting back bits and pieces of my memory, out of nowhere something will just hit me."

Brass nodded "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Glen shrugged "I don't think so." He paused and slid off the bed.

Brass watched as he disappeared into a small bathroom. Brass heard water running, and then Glen Sterling emerged with a small cup of water.

"I'm so sick of this water." Glen complained slowly sipping the liquid.

"Water is water to me." Brass commented as he opened his ringing cell phone. "Brass" he answered.

"Brass it's me." Nick spoke "I can't get a hold of Catherine or Grissom and Wendy wanted to hand off the tests results directly to him."

Brass sighed and looked at his watch "He said he would be back in a few hours…that was a while ago. I'll try him and call you back." Brass hung up with Nick and dialed Gil's cell number.

"Gil, its Brass, let me know when you're coming back in. Fashionably late was an hour ago." He spoke as Gil's voice-mail picked up.

Brass disconnected and returned the call to Nick "I got his voicemail, I will swing by his place on my way back in. If either of them show up have them call me."

Nick nodded "And I'll get the results from Wendy and…I…" Nick began only to be cut off when his was paged to the front desk; he closed his cell phone and made his way through the lab.

Glen Sterling kept his focus on the water "My wife and I..." he paused realizing he was speaking of his wife as if she were still alive. "We had our water delivered once a week. And we...."

Glen Sterling froze and if he was seeing a ghost "The water. The only other thing I drank had been the water."

**

"Can I help you Miss?" Nick stopped short of a petite brunette that was waiting for him a the front desk.

"My name is Mary," he stuck out her hand "Mary Bakeman. I was watching the news last night about the woman that was murdered."

Nick nodded and motioned toward the waiting area. "Have a seat."

The women nodded and sat next to him.

"Eight months ago, my husband and I were attacked, when I saw the news, it was like I was seeing my story. I've never come forward with it because I didn't think anyone would listen to me."

Nick leaned forward "Okay," he nodded

"Someone." She paused "Broke into my home, my husband was already in bed, he hadn't been feeling well and I was finishing up some work in my office. When I came into my bed room there was a man standing over my husband, he had a knife. Before I could react he charged at me. He threw me down and he threatened to cut me. I screamed for my husband, but he wouldn't wake up. No matter how hard I fought, I couldn't get the man off of me. I couldn't fight him anymore and I just lay there while he raped me. I was hoping that if I didn't fight he would let me live. And he did. When he was finished he just got up and left, I remember being so afraid to move that for the first hour after, that I didn't even want to breathe. I was going to call the police and report it, but when I tried to wake up my husband, he…." She began to tear up. "He wouldn't wake up. I called the ambulance and I was so worried about him that I didn't tell them what happened to me. My husband never woke up; they said he died of an accidental overdose. They told me he must have been experimenting with drugs and took too much. My. Husband." She spoke slowly "Was not a drug user."

Nick handed the sobbing women a tissue "Did you remember anything about you attacker?"

Mary shook her head" No." she stuck her hand in her purse. "But he dropped his knife." She pulled out a large butcher knife that was contained in a sealed plastic bag. "I don't know why I didn't turn this in before." She handed it to Nick.

**

Catherine lay still on her bedroom floor trying not to focus on the uncontrollable trembling in her body as her temperature slowly dropped. She had since lost feeling in her hands and soon began to realize she was having more trouble catching her breath. She closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the fact that her life was slowly ending.

Then she heard it, the buzz of Gil's vibrating cell phone shattered the silence.

Catherine's eyes opened and paused. Was she hearing things? The phone buzzed against the dresser once more, and Catherine was now convinced.

"Don't hang up." She spoke as he rolled her self onto her back and slowly inched toward the dressing. Every move she made took everything she had let in her and each time she would have to take a second to catch her breath.

"No!" she began to sob, when the phone stopped vibrating and the room was filled one more with silence.

Hot tears stained Catherine's face as she began to succumb to the pain. She slowly let her eyes slip closed as she took her last conscious breath.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Distorted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Rating: M

Summary: A series of attacks verify that a killer is on the prowl, and eagerly hunting for his next victim. (Grillows)

(spoilers) Set this season

**

Chapter 6

**

Brass pulled up in front of Gil's home, and quickly exited his vehicle. It only took him a few seconds to reach the front door and he immediately began to ring the bell.

"Gil?" he called through the locked door.

When he received no reply, he pulled out his cell phone. At that exact time his phone rang.

"Nick?" he answered, this time knocking loudly on the door. "Has Gil come in?"

Nick shook his head as if Brass could see him "No, neither him nor Catherine, but we've got a lead."

Brass listened intently as he headed back to his vehicle "What's going on?"

"Another victim came forward, same story, the good thing is that when she was assaulted the attacker left his weapon behind."

Brass climbed into his vehicle and started the engine. "Did we get any prints?"

Nick wheeled around on the stool he was sitting on. "I'm running the print through AFIS as we speak."

"Well, I have reason to believe that Glen Sterling ingested the drug found in his system through the water he had drunk from his newly delivered water cooler."

"Water cooler?" Nick repeated "Okay, I'll talk to our vic again and see if she remembers her husband drinking from a water cooler the night he died."

"Sounds good." Brass commented "I'm making a quick stop at Catherine's. Gil may have crashed there, and then I'll be back."

Nick didn't reply before hanging up the phone. He simply flipped his cell closed, and while waiting for a hit on AFIS he dialed the contact number given to him by Mary Bakeman.

"Mrs. Bakeman?" Nick spoke, "It's Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime lab."

**

Brass climbed the front steps leading to Catherine's home intent on ringing the doorbell as he had previously done at Gil's home. He noticed as he walked that Gil's vehicle was parked in the driveway.

When he reached the last step he discovered the front door to Catherine's home was open.

Brass knocked and stuck his head inside the door. "Catherine?" he stepped inside "Grissom?"

As Brass entered the home he was greeted with an eerie silence. He had only been inside a second when he discovered a smear of blood on the back of the door that had been left open.

"Catherine?" he called again, pulling out his gun. "Are you here?"

Brass cautiously stepped forward and made his way deeper in to the home. "Gil?" he called once more. "Ca…" he began only to have his words halted, Brass looked down to see a bloody shoe print and the shoe that had left print in the carpet.

"Gil! Catherine." He called again with more force and volume.

Again Brass didn't get the reply he had hoped for, he continued down the hall with his gun drawn.

**

Inside the bedroom Gil was ripped from his deep sleep by the vibrating of his cell phone. He quickly sat up and looked around. Instantly he regretted making such sharp movements.

Gil's hand shot up toward his throbbing head. "Cath." He whispered looking sideways. "Catherine?" he called again when he discovered she wasn't in the bed next to him.

Gil flipped the sheets off of his body and put his feet on the floor. He couldn't understand why had he went to sleep feeling tired, but had waken with a severe headache and the feeling that he was going to vomit. "Catherine?" he called again, taking note that the bathroom light was off, indicating she wasn't inside.

Gil took a deep breath and tried to stand. He was on his own two feet for no more then a second when his legs buckled and his body crumpled to the floor.

Gil rolled over on his back, took another deep breath and placed his hands on the carpet to discover it was damp, ignoring the warmth he had fallen into he pushed him up. Gil got to his knees and th instant he saw the red substance on his palm his heart began race.

"Cath?" he called trying to stand up, again he fell to his knees. He then noticed the he was now covered in what he knew was blood.

Gil was confused. He kept calling for Catherine but she wasn't answering. He was covered in blood, he didn't know whose blood, but he knew he was surrounded by it.

Gil reached forward and using the bed he was able to get to his feet. He used the bed as a crutch as he stumbled toward the bedroom door.

"Grissom?" Brass yelled to him from the hallway. "What the hell is going on?"

Brass lowered his gun when the blood covered man appeared before of him.

"I…I…...don't. Gil stuttered "Catherine…" he fell to his knees again "I don't…t…k..know."

Brass bent down to help Gil as he called on his radio for an ambulance and assistance.

"There's b…bloo...d." Gil muttered to Brass "Ther…there's b…lood every...where."

"Where's Catherine?" Brass asked as he propped Gil's weak body against the wall. "What happened?"

Gil shook his head "I do…don't know…" he heaved "Where's c…Catherine?"

Brass slid his gun back to its holster and stood up. "I'll be right back." He stepped over Gil and entered the bedroom, immediately he spotted the trail of blood and at the end of the trail he saw a foot.

Brass was back on his knees in seconds, this time he leaned over Catherine's still body. "Catherine?" he flipped her over and felt for a pulse.

"Catherine." He gently shook her. He had found a pulse but it was weak. He needed help and he needed it now. "Cath, open your eyes." He encouraged the unconscious women. "Wake up Cath!"

"Ca…Catherine?"

Brass looked up to find Gil had returned to the bedroom.

"C..Catherine!" he screamed, ignoring the pain in his head "NO!" he fell to his feet and pulled him self to where Brass was sitting. "No…." he repeated, grabbing Catherine's limp body from Brass's grip.

"No….No….." he sobbed rocking back and forth "What did I do?"

Brass watched helplessly as Gil sobbed over Catherine.

"Detective?"

Brass was startled by the booming voice in the hallway. "In here!" he replied, watching as two uniformed officers and two paramedics raced into the room.

"Gil." Brass grabbed at Gil's arms, but Gil violently pulled away. "Gil." He called again "You have to let her go."

Reluctantly Gil let Catherine slip from his arms and the paramedics stepped in.

**

Escorted by an officer Nick approached the front desk of Pure Springs Delivery, and rang the service bell.

"What can I do for you?" A small balding man appeared from behind a small curtain.

Nick looked at the officer and then back at the little man. "I'm looking for Dennis Hoseten."

"Dennis!" the man snorted "If I knew where that S.O.B was it would be a great day."

"Does he work here?" Nick responded

"Not if he doesn't get his ass back her in the next twenty minutes." The mad grunted "At a time he was one of my best delivery men. But in the past few months he's been disappearing for hours after deliveries. When he comes back." He paused "If he comes back, he's tired and grumpy, he acts like he's been out running marathons or fighting crime."

"I was wondering if you could get me a list of the places Mr. Hoseten delivered water jugs to in the past six months.

"Past six months?" the man repeated "That's going to take me awhile "I only keep records in the office for a month."

"Okay." Nick nodded "Well maybe you could tell me if Mr. Hoseten delivered a water jug to a Glen Sterling in the past week."

The man nodded "I know for a fact he did. Mr. and Mrs. Sterling are one of my best customers. They get a new jug once a week; Dennis delivered to them a few days ago, and twice in the past month when he took over for one of my other workers."

"Does Dennis have access to the water before it is given to him for delivery?"

The man shook his head "No, they are imported, and when they arrive here they immediately get delivered. He takes the jugs from one truck and right to the truck he drives."

"Has anyone ever filed a complaint against Mr. Hoseten, has anyone ever had a problem with him?"

"Not lately."

"Not lately?" Nick repeated

"I mean a few months back, maybe five or so. Some lady came in said Dennis was looking at her funny and made some suggestive comments about her body."

"And what did you do?"

"She said she wanted a new delivery man. I told her hard workers didn't grow on trees and if she didn't want to wait for her water she'd have to take what she could get."

"And what did she do?"

"She said she wanted to cancel her services and that the delivery she would receive that week would be her last."

"So nothing was done with Dennis?" Nick was angry "You didn't say anything to him?"

The man shrugged "I wasn't going to make a mountain out of a mole hill."

Nick shook his head in disgust. "And you have no idea where he is now?"

The bald man shook his head. "Well I do now." He motioned the medium built man walking through the door.

"Dennis Hoseten?" Nick turned to the man.

Dennis stopped and looked from Nick to the uniformed police officer. He didn't speak a word before he turned and raced out of the building.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Distorted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: A series of attacks verify that a killer is on the prowl, and eagerly hunting for his next victim. (GC)

(spoilers) Set this season

Except there is no Sara and Gil...

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Catherine?" Brass ran next to the stretcher being wheeled toward the emergency room "Catherine can you hear me?"

Catherine's eyes opened to find bright lights above her. She heard his voice but she couldn't respond. Against her will her eyes slowly slipped closed.

"Sir." A young paramedic turned to him "You have to wait here!"

"My name is Detective Jim Brass with the Las Vegas Police Department. I need to speak with the victim."

"Sir this women needs immidiate medical attention she's lost a lot of blood, you can't speak with her right now."

"I want to be the first to know when she's awake.!"

Brass watched as Catherine, the paramedics and the doctors disappeared, before heading toward the admissions desk.

"Ma'am." he held out his badge "I'm Detective Jim Brass, Las Vegas Police Department. Can you tell me which room Gil Grissom is in?"

* * *

"I don't know anything about anything!" Dennis defended his innocence.

"Then why did you run?" Nick demanded an answer

Dennis shrugged "Why not." He smirked

"You don't have to admit anything, we have your prints on a knife used in a rape. We have your prints on thousands of date rape drugs, pill and liquid form."

"I didn't rape no anybody." Dennis lied "I don't need to."

Nick sighed "Eight months you raped Mary Bakeman, and you murdered her husband. You couldn't possibly forget something like that!?"

Dennis didn't reply

"What about Liz? Did you forget about Liz Sterling?" Nick slid the pictures across the table. You slit her throat from ear to ear, right after you raped and stabbed her!."

* * *

"Gil;" Brass knocked on the door before entering the room.

Gil removed his head from his hands. "Brass? Is she?"

Brass shook his head " She's alive Gil." he paused " But I don't know anything yet."

Gil sighed "I don't know how this happened."

"You were drugged Gil. It's not your fault."

"Drugged?" Gil asked, completely forgetting the case he had been working.

"The same as Liz and Glen Sterling." Brass reminded him.

"But how would I have..." he paused "I didn't take anything."

"Did you drink any water?"

"Water?" Gil was confused

"We have a suspect in custody. We think he is responsible for the death of Liz Sterling, also the assault on a women named Mary Bakeman, she survived his attack a few months back, unfortunately her husband died of an overdose."

"How did he choose us? Why Catherine and I?"

"He's a delivery man, he delivered Catherine's water bottle."

Gil sighed stunned at what he was hearing "I can't lose her. We've lost to much in the past year."

"Gil, I don't understand what you were doing there?"

Gil looked up at him as if to state the obvious.

"I love her."

"When did this start?"

Gil shrugged "Right after Warrick died. I couldn't take her for granted anymore. Losing Warrick pushed me to open up and I told her how I felt."

Brass smiled "I'm glad you happy."

"I don't want to lose her." Gil repeated

"You won't lose her." Brass tried to comfort him

* * *

"We need to get her into surgery before she bleeds to death!"

Catherine opened her eyes at the sound of a man's deep voice.

"Catherine?" A females voice was heard. "Welcome back." the women smiled. "Do you know where you are."

Catherine's eyes began to dart back and forth, in sheer panic. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"You're okay." the nurse spoke "You can't talk now, what I need you to do is blink once for no and twice for yes." she paused " Okay?"

The nurse watched as Catherine blinked twice.

"Catherine." The nurse continued "You were attacked. We are going to take you to surgery now okay?"

Catherine blinked again confirming she understood.

"We're going to take care of you." the Nurse assured her "You're going to be okay."

* * *

"When can I see her?" Gil was heard throughout the hallway of the emergency room. "I want to see her." he slammed his fist on the admissions desk.

"Grissom!" Brass emerged from Gil's hospital room "Gil!" he stopped the distraught man "You have to calm down."

"They won't tell me anything." he defended his actions "I need to know if she's okay!"

Brass took his arm and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They will let you know, when they find something out."

"What's taking them so long in there?"

"Catherine was stabbed Gil, they have to stop the bleeding. They..."

Brass paused mid-sentence when two nurses raced toward the operating room. "She's crashing." one of the women yelled

"She's in there." Gil raced to catch up with the running women, once inside the room he saw her.

"Catherine!" he called her name. "Catherine wake-up!"

The doctor operating on Catherine looked up "Get him out of here!"

"NO!" Gil resisted as Brass tried to take him from the room "I'm not leaving her!"

"I need a crash cart!" the same Doctor yelled as Gil was escorted from the room.

"Get off me!" Gil screamed as the security guard and Brass struggled to get him under control.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Distorted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: A series of attacks verify that a killer is on the prowl, and eagerly hunting for his next victim. (GC)

(spoilers) Set this season

Except there is no Sara and Gil...

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"So what is it going to be?" Nick hovered Dennis. "You really don't have to say much, the evidence you left behind speaks louder then you ever could, but it might look better on you if you co-operate."

Dennis shrugged "What do you want me to say? If you think I did it then do I even stand a chance?"

"Not really." Nick replied "Because I don't think you did it, I know you did it!"

"You want me to say I'm sorry?" Dennis sat forward and crossed his arms. "You want me to tell you that I'm sorry for doing thoes bitches? Well." he smirked "I'm not, they had it coming to them, And I was the lucky one who got to give it to them!"

Nick shook his head in disgust "Well, you can let me know what it's like when the tables are turned."

Nick waited patiently for the smirk on the man's face to fade and watched as reality began to sink in.

"I hope you..." Nick began only to be interrupted by Greg

"Hey." Greg entered the interrogation room "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Nick shot a glance at Dennis and then left the room behind Greg.

"What's up?"

Greg sighed and handed Nick a folder

"Another one?" Nick commented taking note of the similarities. "When?"

"Earlier today," Greg replied

"Just before we picked the bastard up." Nick spoke referring to Dennis.

"Yeah." Greg nodded

"Do we have any witnesses this time?"

Greg shook his head, and it was then that Nick took note of the distressed on his face.

"Wait a minute. What's going on?"

"It's Grissom. And Catherine."

**

"I can't believe I let this happen to her." Gil sobbed "I'm supposed to protect her, She trusts me and I let her down."

"You didn't let her down Gil." Brass tried to convince him "You know that, you were drugged, you know there was nothing you could have done. There was nothing any of them could have done."

"I was right there." he whispered ignoring Brass. "I was right there, the whole time. I can imagine her screaming for me to help her. I wasn't even awake or aware and yet I can't get it out of my head."

"Blaming yourself isn't going to change what happened to either of you."

"I know that." Gil retorted "But what else do you suppose I do. They won't let me in to see her. They told me I can't leave."

"There in there trying to save her Gil, and you were drugged if you have forgotten."

"The women I love could die any minute and you won't let me be miserable. You can't take that from me."

"You can be miserable, but you can't be stupid." Brass commented "This blame game you're playing is stupid."

"Shouldn't you be out arresting the man that did this to us?" Gil snapped

"He's in custody." Brass replied

"You have him?"

Brass nodded

"A second victim." he paused " well actually a first victim came forward. We got him."

"Just not in time to stop him from screwing up another couple's life." Gil asked

"Gil." Ignoring him, Brass stood up and handed Gil his cell phone "Call her mother. She should be here with you."

Gil took the phone. "Yeah." he whispered

**

Catherine's eyes slowly opened to the noise she was surrounded in.

The nurse that occupied the room with her looked up from her medicine cart. "Catherine?"

Catherine opened her mouth to speak. "G...Gil.." she muttered her throat raw.

"You're husband is in the waiting room." she smiled reassuringly "You're going to be okay."

"G...Gil...." she repeated ignoring the nurse.

The nurse nodded "I'll get him for you. Don't try to get up."

Catherine disregarded the nurse and tried to sit up on her own.

**

"Gil!" Lily raced toward the somber man sitting in the waiting room.

"Lily!" Gil stood up and greeted the woman with a hug. "What's happening? Where's my daughter?"

"She's still in surgery, I'm waiting for _someone_ to come and tell me _something_!"

"Mr. Grissom?" the blonde nurse that had left Catherine's room approached the two.

"Do you have news about my daughter?" Lily cut in

"I can't tell you anything, you will have to wait for the doctor. But I can tell you that she is awake and she's asking for you. As soon as you speak with the doctor, you can go in and see her."

"I want to see her now!" Gil explained

"Sir, you have to.." the nurse began only to be halted by Lily

"Catherine? Sweetheart?" Lily brushed passed the nurse and Gil quickly followed.

Catherine's frail frame stumbled toward the two and Gil was able to catch her as she began to fall.

"Sweetheart." Lily sat on the floor next to her as Gil held her in his arms. "Sweetheart what are you doing, you're hurt you should be in your bed."

Catherine looked up at Gil and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered pulling her close to him "I'm so sorry."

Catherine's mother watched as Gil embraced the women he loved. "I'm glad the both of you are okay."

Gil smiled at her mother and kissed Catherine's forehead. "We need to get you back into bed."

"I..." she began struggling to speak "I need...needed to s..see you."

"I needed to see you too." he helped her to her feet.

"Come on." her mother took Catherine's other arm and they led her back to her room.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Distorted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: A series of attacks verify that a killer is on the prowl, and eagerly hunting for his next victim. (GC)

(spoilers) Set this season

Except there is no Sara and Gil...

* * *

Chapter 9

"I told you. I feel fine." Gil protested as the doctor advised him to lie down.

"Mr. Grissom. You ingested an extremely high dose of gamma-hydroxybutyrate; you are at risk for several severe side effects."

Gil shook his head in defiance "I know that, but I feel fine, I'm a little tired and that's normal, If I feel sick I will left you know. But right now I want to be with fiancé. "

The doctor nodded "I understand that you're concerned for her, but she is going to be okay, it's my job to…"

"I don't need you to tell me what your job is; it's not going to change my mind. I have every legal right to refuse any treatment and that is what I am doing."

"Okay," The doctor complied "I just need to have you fill out the necessary forms."

* * *

"You're going to be okay." Lily smiled looking down at her daughter.

"Where's Gil?" Catherine whispered

"He's with the doctor, he's getting checked over."

Catherine nodded and turned away from her mother. "I hope he's going to be okay. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

Lily smiled "He loves you so much you know."

Catherine smiled trying to fight back the tears that began to form. "I know." She whimpered.

"No tears." Lily caressed her cheek. "Not because of that monster."

Catherine sniffled and tried to sit up "I want to get out of here."

"You know you have to stay at least for the night." Lily advised

"I just want to get out of here and go on with my life." Catherine argued "I don't want to…" she paused

"I just want to forget what he did to me, and sitting here with all the time in the world to think about it is not going to help."

"I know." Lily soothed

Catherine stared at the blank wall in front of her.

"Catherine?" he mother said her name out of concern.

Catherine didn't reply

"Sweetheart?" Lily spoke again.

"I was terrible." She whispered not taking her eyes off the wall. "When I woke up, I could feel something was different, that something was wrong. The alarm went off and I was certain that I hadn't turned it on, but I ignored it. "She paused "All the little signs were there."

Lily nodded but didn't respond as she listened to her daughter.

"I went into the bathroom to get a drink, I didn't want to wake him, he's been do tired. So I closed the bathroom door. When I came out, he was standing there. And before I could scream or even say anything, his hand was over my mouth. He pushed me back in to the bathroom and closed the door."

Lily sighed as her daughter recounted the events that took place. In an attempt to show support, Lily reached for Catherine's hand and took in her own.

"He was choking me, and he was slamming me around. I tried to fight him, I tried to pull off his mask." She sighed "But he had a knife and that my fighting him would just give him a reason to kill me when he was done."

Lily cringed at the notion of what 'done' meant for her daughter.

"He tied my hands. He told me if I didn't see his face he wouldn't have to kill me, but he took off his mask anyway, like he didn't care whether I lived or died. He kept telling me we were going to have fun." She paused, feeling the return of her nausea.

"Sweetheart;" Lily gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "Do you need anything?"

"Just the thought of it…of him; Makes me want to be sick." Catherine whispered

"If you want to take a break you can." Lily reminded her "You don't have to…"

"It's okay." Catherine cut her off "I'm…." she trailed off. "I….he cut me." She struggled to keep from crying "He cut me over and over. Like it was a game; and then he, his hands were."

Lily took a deep breath, "Catherine, did he…."

"No." Catherine answered before she could get the question out. "He tried." She added "I told him I felt like I was going to be sick, he didn't listen and when I was, he got really angry. And that's when he stabbed me, he just looked down at me and without any hesitations he just……he tried to kill me."

Lily, in tears of her own passed a tissue to her daughter; and took one for her own emotions.

"They found him." Lily smiled "They caught the man that did this to you. He's not going to hurt you or anyone else anymore."

Catherine nodded "I know." She sighed turning to her mother "But I'm still afraid."

"You've been through so much. It's okay to be afraid; "

"Not me." She replied "I'm never afraid. I don't…I don't know how I let this happen. Gil could have been hurt, much worse and I…."

"You didn't let it happen, Catherine." Gil entered the room after listening from the hall. "That man made it clear that he was going to do what he wanted to whoever he thought he could. You fought him the best you could, you never gave up. Nick told me you bit him, you made sure he wasn't going to get away. And he won't. I don't want you to ever think that you 'let' this happen."

Catherine nodded and watched as her mother let the room, giving them privacy.

"I want you to say it." He sat next to her.

"I didn't let it happen." She whispered wiping a stray tear.

"Good." Gil added, kissing her forehead.

"What now?" She asked as he returned to his seat.

"Gil." She looked over at him when he didn't respond.

Gil was slumped down in his seat, his head flopped, his body convulsing.

Catherine's heart began to race at the sight of him. "Gil!" she jumped out of bed ignoring the shooting pain in her legs. "Gil!" She screamed.

TBC


End file.
